I See
by WannabeWerewolf
Summary: The feelings Muraki held for Tsuzuki were at first, startling to himself. When Muraki unleashes a cruel plan of psychological trickery, Tsuzuki is horrified to find himself falling fast for the false Angel. TsuHis MurTsu, small TatsWat
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei does not belong to me. It belongs to Yoko  
  
Matsushita, whom we must all worship.  
  
(Doesn't see the point of writing Disclaimers on fanfiction, but I have  
  
nothing to forfeit if I do get sued ;; )  
  
I See  
  
Prologue  
  
_Tsuzuki-san... I have been enraptured by you since coming across your  
  
photograph in my dear grandfathers things.  
  
When I gazed ar your photograph, do you know what I saw?  
  
You may think I saw the solution to resurrecting my brother. Such a strong  
  
august body would achieve my goal, wouldn't you say Tsuzuki-san?  
  
True...That is one thing that I saw.  
  
I saw a single unbandage eye, a vacuous eye. I yearned to discover what was  
  
behind those gorgeous eyes of yours, Tsuzuki-san. Your beautiful vacant  
  
expression seemed to be staring off into another worldly dimension.  
  
I yearned to be in that place, whatever you saw. But I knew not how to  
  
reach it.  
  
But your Data....your DNA....Tsuzuki-san, you are well disguised as a normal  
  
human. I could have informed you of that myself without reading my dear  
  
grandfathers report. No normal human being would have ensnared me by means  
  
of a mere photograph.  
  
Those feelings were so difficult Tsuzuki-san. Regardless of my education  
  
and status, this feeling was new to me. I had never felt so emotionally  
  
overwhelmed by a single person ever before.  
  
I was terrified Tsuzuki-san.  
  
So terrified that I would clutch that dear photograph of you and allow  
  
myself to weep where I would not be heard or seen.  
  
This was your fault Tsuzuki-san. For giving me this new obstacle to  
  
overcome.  
  
I know, however, that I am not the only one you entranced with your Delphian  
  
spirit. The boy, the fabled secretary...they all fell as I did.  
  
Tell me why, Tsuzuki-san, why you had me fall. Why hald my mind was now in  
  
that other world caught with your gaze.  
  
I came up with an ingenious plan, Tsuzuki-san. Because I had been entranced  
  
by you, the only way to dispose of this terrifying feeling was to dispose of  
  
you. Not a regular disposal, as I would normally do, I assure you.  
  
I found it a strangely odd coincidence that the solution of my desire to  
  
destroy my brother was in the yellowed photograph I clutched in my trembling  
  
hands. To meet you would bring me to my knees. To dispose of you would  
  
allow me to experience the human sensation of lust, for love requires two  
  
people, and to rid me of that burden, hopefully, forever.  
  
But before I do dispose of you, my beloved Tsuzuki-san, I want you to  
  
understand what you had caused me to experience.  
  
I want you to feel a torn utterly confused spirit. I want you to be brought  
  
to your knees at the mere thought of me. I want you to desire me beyond  
  
anyone else you have ever loved.  
  
Tsuzuki-san, before I kill you, I want to love you. And if it means  
  
destroying any person you come in contact with, I will hurt you to achieve  
  
my goal. After all Tsuzuki-san, who will you have left when everyone around  
  
you is dead?  
  
When I saw your photograph, my Tsuzuki, I saw the ability to feel human  
  
emotion,  
  
Allow me to love you, Tsuzuki-san. Only then can I feel human.  
  
And Tsuzuki-san, you will feel human as well._


	2. Chapter OneHoliday Feelings

I See- Chapter One-

Tsuzuki did not enjoy going down to Earth as much as he used to. Holidays were indeed just around the corner, but the weather was so abnormally bitter that Tsuzuki preferred the more mild weather of the ministry. However, Tsuzuki did drag himself down to do his duty. The food was better, as he constantly reminded himself.

Fresh snow began to fall down again, slowly building up on the mounds that were already heaped on corners. Tsuzuki would prefer to fly, or at least enjoy a more convenient form of transportation, but that blasted Konoe gave him strict instructions to patrol Kyushu thoroughly. Tsuzuki was fully prepared to argue against this order, but Tatsumi gave him a hard look and warned him that if he argued, he would get no holiday bonus.

Tsuzuki held his tongue reluctantly. He needed that bonus. Presents needed to be bought, and Tsuzuki was eager to buy something special for Hisoka. After all, the boy didn't see warm enjoyable holidays that often.

With some holiday food and a present for Hisoka in Tsuzuki's mind, he wearily trudged through the snowy streets, gazing dully at the cheery bright windows advertising their goods. As an icy wind gusted through the street, Tsuzuki shivered slightly and tied his trenchcoat tighter around his body.

At least I get out in an hour... he thought wearily, running a hand through his hair. Then I could start my Holiday shopping.

That thought brought a small smile to Tsuzuki's lips. He had been waiting for this. He had even sent his partner to the warmer office to get some paperwork done instead of going out in the field to give himself some privacy.

Hisoka had seen this as a little strange that Tsuzuki went willingly into the field. (The weather being what it was) But he agreed and started on the work that had built up steadily due to Tsuzuki's frequent slacking. Possibly all the work would be done by the time of the incredibly short Holdiday vacation.

Tsuzuki spotted a bench sitting against another bright storefront. I can rest a little...Tsuzuki reasoned, and flopped onto it. Resting his chin in his hands, he observed the holiday shoppers rushing back and forth from store to store, arms laden with heavy bags. Tsuzuki gazed at each bag, trying to imagine what the bag woud contain. I still don't know what to get Hisoka, he thought. A book? No, I wouldn't know which one to shop for. Maybe not a fruit basket either. Oh...Maybe I should bake him something...but what would he eat? Hisoka is strange...he wouldn't eat anything sweet. Maybe I can suprise him with a visit and I'll take him somewhere nice. I could always do that, but I still want to get him something. I'll just look around when my shift is over.

The man shook the snow out of his hair and checked his watch.

Forty-five minutes... I need something to eat to pass the time. Tsuzuki thought, a little more enthused. He stood with a groan, shook out his trenchcoat, and strolled down the block.

Venders cheerily stood on the corner despite the cold weather, and shouted holiday greetings to various passerby.Tsuzuki spotted a nut cart. The woman behind it was smiling, closely observing the shoppers hurrying back and forth. The vender spotted him loking at the cart. Her eyes darted from his coat to his face. She gave him a wide grin and called out. "Hello, sir! You look downright chilled! Would you like some roasted nuts?"

Not a bad idea, Tsuzuki thought, and stepped up to the small stand sitting on the corner. The young woman smiled from behind the cart. Snow collected in her hair, giving her a very festive, cheerful look.

Tsuzuki gave the woman a large grin, and pointed to a bag of honey roasted nuts.

The vender happily handed it over and waited patiently as Tsuzuki fished some yen out of his pocket. Tsuzuki smiled and handed the yen over and took the bag of nuts.

The vender smiled and accepted the money. "So..." she said cheerily before Tsuzuki had the chance to wish her Happy Holidays and stroll away. "You have the look of someone who is looking for a gift for a special someone"

Tsuzuki raised his eyebrows with amazement. "Wow! How did you guess?" he asked, leaning on the nut cart casually, looking at the woman.

The vender smiled. "You had that look of some impatience of not knowing where to go next. You also looked like you were deep in thought" she said brightly. "Maybe I can help"

Tsuzuki emptied the bag of nuts in his mouth and chewed noisily on them. "-hank you" he said, mouth full, bits of nut spewing everywhere. With some effort, he swallowed and grinned at the vender. "Where should I go then? This person is very picky you know" he joked.

The woman pointed down the block. "Go straight down until you meet the corner. The park that is down there has a path. The shop is at a corner of the park. Just follow that path which encircles the perimeter of the park."

Tsuzuki followed the woman's finger down the brightly lit street. A dark, almost eerie like clump of trees stood at the end of the block. "That's funny." He noted. "I don't remember a shop down there..."

"It's well hidden" the woman insisted.

"Oh, really?" Tsuzuki scratched his head, trying to remember the areas around the park. "Well, I'll check it out then" He gave the vender a bright smile. "Thank you very much"

Tsuzuki raised a hand in farewell and walked down the snowy block, his coat wrapped tight around him, damp with the snow.

The vender watched him walk down silently, not bothering to shout holiday greetings to the frantic shoppers. When the man was out of sight, she pulled a small, slim cell phone from her coat pocket, and dialed a number. "Boss" she whispered into the phone. "I saw the man you speak of. -Yes, he is on his way." She cocked her head, listening to the man on the other end. "You won't? Okay. I will. Good luck" The woman slipped the phone back in her pocket.

He really should't flaunt those big purple eyes of his, she thought. That was too easy to find him.

-------------------------------------

I wont be caught leaving my shift now, Tsuzuki thought, as he approached the cluster of trees that marked the park. After all, I am still walking around.

After the loud bustle of people around the shops, the quiet that surrounded the park had an eerie air to it. The snow fell silently down, collected on the bare branches of the trees. The path that the woman spoke of wound around the park. The snow that built up on the path was untouched. The man crossed the street, and peered down the dark path. A small structure was indeed standing in the distance.

I guess she was telling the truth, Tsuzuki noted to himself. I'll check this place. I hope it has some things Hisoka may like.

------------------------------------

The store was small and dusty, with a cold draft blowing in from the single broken window in the building. The store owner was lounging in a chair behind the dirty, cracked glass counter. Some oddities were placed in there for show. A gust of wind tore through the shop as the door was blown open. A tall man in a white trenchcoat quietly stepped inside and shut the door before any more snow blew inside.

The man behind the counter looked up dully at the man. "Your back" he said in a wheezy voice, as if his voice box had not been used in several years.

The other man stepped up to the counter, slipping a cell phone into a pocket of his coat. "I am" he replied in an emotionless voice. "You are expected another customer very soon my friend" he told the owner.

The owner raised his eyebrows. "Really? And how would you know that, Doctor?" he asked, leaning foward. This man had now captured his interest.

A hand went inside the doctor's trenchcat, and he began removing some objects from the pockets. "He is a friend of mine" the doctor said. "And he must see these objects. I am willing to give them to you free of charge, but you have to make sure your new customer sees them"

The owner looked down at the objects heaped onto the glass counter. He bit a lip as the doctor placed more objects on the counter. The counter threatened to shatter apart any day now. "Why does he have to see them?" he asked. "Couldn't you just hand them to him?"

Silence stretched between the two for a moment. The wind violently rattled the window. Finally, the doctor stuck his hands in his pocket. "Your new customer has a trechcoat too, and unnatural eyes." The doctor told the owner, as if he didn't hear the owner's last question. "When he walks in, make sure he sees those. Mention who brought them in if he asks"

With a nod, the doctor nodded his farewell, and swiftly left.

The owner watched the door for several moments. He would do the doctor this favor. The doctor had helped him out of several fixes before, even though he was a suspicious person. The grizzled man picked up the objects the doctor had left on the counter and inspected them.

His friend must be an interesting character, the owner thought, setting up the objects for display. I did not know the doctor had many friends.

----------------------------------------

My plan is in motion Tsuzuki-san. I hope that when you see these items, I will be in your heart until you see me again. Don't loosen your grip on my soul. If you ever do, I will be forced to remind you of my presence, and you will not like the consequences of those actions. For your own sake, look for me Tsuzuki-san. I will be there, always waiting for you.


	3. Holiday Cabin

Chapter Two- I See

If the visability had been better, the scene would have been perfect for a Holiday card. The small shack was nestled in the snow. Icicles dangled from the frosted roof, and dark trees formed a canopy over the building, snow falling off its branches to the roof below. The wind whistled, snow blowing off the roof in dancing patterns to the floor below.

Tsuzuki quietly walked down to the corner of the park, occasionally looking over his shoulder to stare at his following footsteps.

The shack was so small, that Tsuzuki nearly overlooked it. He stopped in front of the shack, and directed his gaze to the snow in front of him. Two sets of fresh footprints seemed to be leading in and out of the building, and into the park behind it.

Well, the store seems to be getting business, even on such a late day, Tsuzuki mused. The wind picked up again, blowing snow into Tsuzuki's face. His coat whipped behind him, flapping in the wind.

Gritting his teeth, Tsuzuki wiped the snow from his face, and brought his trenchcoat around him, hastily buttoning it. He normally didn't prefer to button the coat up, but away from all those holiday shoppers, comfort was more of an important priority than show.

Shaking his head with dislike of the cold, Tsuzuki glanced at his watch. Twenty-five minutes until his shift ends.

Ah, oh well, its only twenty-five minutes, and its the holidays. They wont catch me popping into this hole in the wall shop anyway. Tsuzuki assured himself, pushing his hair out of his eyes to get a better look at the almost menacing looking shack. The only thing that seemed prove that people actually stepped in there was a faint yellow light shining through the filthy single window to the dark outside.

Open for business, I am assuming, the man told himself squinting at the window, as he stepped into the already existing footprints to avoid getting his pants in any more snow.

The door to the shop was a weather beaten wooden door. The paint on the doorknob was chipping, and the bottom of the door seemed to be rotting on the bottom. Tsuzuki eyed the door with a raised eyebrow. Maybe the small beaten down appearance was for character, but snow was blowing into the shack from the rotting door, and this caused a wave of suspicion to wash over Tsuzuki's mind.

Tsuzuki hesitated, his hand hovering over the doorknob. The snow and ice continued to strike his face, and his coat snapped behind him in the winter wind.

Tsuzuki glanced behind him again, squinting at the dark, snowy path that lay behind him. Finally, shaking his head, Tsuzuki slowly turned the doorknob and pushed himself inside. 'I need to get something for Hisoka, after all'

-------------------------------------------------------------

Hisoka sighed, and dragged a hand through his light hair. The boy leaned his chair back, and glanced dully at his wrist watch. It was twenty minutes until his and Tsuzuki's shift ended. That did not mean anything. Hisoka would probably be kept over regardless, as a result of the work that had steadily piled up thanks to Tsuzuki and his infamous slacking. Hisoka gazed at the large crammed folders that lay menacingly in front of him. Hisoka had managed to take a chunk out of the amount of paper work that the two had to do, but a rather large number still remained.

The pair's small office had been festively decorated to reflect the Holidays. Wreaths and garland had been strung across the ceiling. Hisoka recalled that day. He had wearily walked into work to find Tsuzuki and the Ministry's resident inventor Watari perched on office chairs stringing the wreaths and garland across the ceiling. Both were rather red in the face and loudly bellowing carols at the top of their lungs.

Tsuzuki had gaily pulled Hisoka onto another chair, ruffled his hair, and shoved a handful of garland in the boy's arms while in the middle of "Let it Snow"

Hisoka smiled slightly as he recalled that day. Tsuzuki and Watari had gaily dragged Hisoka to a restaraunt afterward in celebration of the upcoming holidays. Of course, actual holidays were not enough for celebrating. To Tsuzuki, there had to be a pre and post celebration for the holidays as well.

Hisoka jerked out of thought, and looked down guiltily at the mountain of paperwork in front of him. The boy sighed and rested his forehead in his palms. I can't wait until Tsuzuki's shift ends, the boy thought, closing his eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------

The man had to squint to see inside the shop, regardless of the faint light that shown from a bare bulb. A dusty, musky scent hit Tsuzuki's nose as he stepped in. He quickly covered his nose for a sneeze. As Tsuzuki directed his streaming eyes up, glassy yellow eyes appeared in his vision.

The man yelped and jerked back, to look at the owner of the eyes.

He was a crusty old man, who was looking Tsuzuki up and down, a faint smile in his weathered face.

The owner had to bend back to see all of Tsuzuki. The man had caught himself lingering over this man's eyes. Muraki's instructions continued to play over in his head.

Unnatural eyes, the the Doctor had said. The owner remained riveted to Tsuzuki's clear purple eyes. Tsuzuki returned the stare with a raised eyebrow.

Tsuzuki looked down suspiciously at this short man. "Uh..." he started loudly, trying to get the man's attention.

The owner continued to stare at Tsuzuki, a small smile playing at his lips.

Tsuzuki ruffled his hair impatiently with a hand, uncomfortable. What a weirdo, he thought. "Um, hello" Tsuzuki attempted again, this time, snapping his fingers.

The owner, snapped back, and tore his eyes away from Tsuzuki's. "Yes, hello" he croaked.

Tsuzuki stuffed his hands in his pockets, and looked around the walls of the shop, the dusty shelves filled with all sorts of oddities. "I was directed here to find a present. Would you be able to help me? You are the owner of this place right?"

The owner turned and limped back to his counter. He sat in the chair behind it with a sigh, and folded his arms across his chest. The man tried to keep his eyes down. The doctor's friend seemed to be getting suspicious.

"Yes, I am the owner" he wheezed. "Looking for a gift, are you?"

Tsuzuki nodded, shivering slightly due to the winter wind that steadily blew inside the building.

The owner smiled and rubbed his cracked hands together. "Well then sir, why don't you take a look at these?" He ducked down, opening the glass cabinet. With a little glance in Tsuzuki's direction, the owner pulled out the bag with the items the doctor had dropped off. He slowly began to pull them out of the bag and set them gingerly on his glass counter.

"Antiques they are. Old things I have. Pictures,documents, things that interest and stimulate the brain. Things for scholars to study" The owner stated proudly. He gestured down at the counter.

Tsuzuki shrugged and walked over to the counter. Little clouds of dust billowed up from where he stepped. Old pictures and things to study and stimulate the brain? That was very Hisoka-like.

The counter was filled with photographs, newspaper clippings, papers, a small leather bound book, as well as a vile. Tsuzuki reached down, and lifted a crumbling sheaf of paper. Lifting it close to his nose, squinting, to read it in the pale light, Tsuzuki made out some of the characters. It seemed to be a medical report.

The owner smiled slightly. "Is your friend into medical research?" he asked, observing Tsuzuki's face.

Tsuzuki shook his head as he was trying to make out the characters in the crumbling paper. "No...he is interested in just about every field..." he murmured.

Holding the paper up to the dim light of the candle he managed to make out the heading of the report.

-PATIENT NAME: TSUZUKI ASATO-

'What the?!'

With a small scream of shock, the report fluttered to the floor. The man crumbled with it, head in his arms.

The shopkeeper emitted a small smile. A shadow in the window quickly moved away.


	4. False Visions

I See- Chapter 4.

I am sorry about the delay. Now that summer is here, a chapter will be coming once a week. If you have any thoughts, comments, flames, drop a line in your comments or email. Please enjoy-

Dust rose from the floor, clouding around the hunched figure now crumpled on the floor. Tsuzuki felt a rise of panic as he saw the old report laying across from him. Despite the gales of wind and snow fluttering outside the window, sweat broke on the mans forehead. His heart raced as images flew past his eyes, thoughts as real as the report in front of him.

Fluttering butterflies against a red sky, rocks thrown in his direction, a young boy's reflection staring back at him, livid purple eyes filled with tears. Tsuzuki gasped with rising terror, covering his ears against the shout of mocking children, the clink of medical equipment, the sound of his own sobs.

"Stop it...please...stop it" the man whimpered. Tsuzuki opened his eyes. He was no longer in the worn dusty shop. He was in the Summons Department. Now he was in Watari's lab. In front of his favorite bakery. Dancing with his sister. Sitting with Tatsumi. Baking with Wakaba. Squaring off with Terazuma. Hugging Hisoka. Tsuzuki felt himself lifting his arms in an empty hug as he saw the vision in front of him.

The shopkeeper saw himself stepping back slowly. The man crumpled before him seemed to be in a trance. His large violet eyes shimmered with tears, his mouth opening soundlessly, talking to himself. The man lifted his arms, holding an invisible figure, smiling slightly. All the while, tears continued to stream down his face, dropping into the dust underneath him.

The door to the shop slowly creaked open, a draft rushing in from outside. The tall man clad in white stepped in swiftly, closing the door behind him. A stethoscope hung around the man's neck, coat barely damp from the falling snow. Muraki looked down at the motioning, whimpering figure. Muraki's face remained blank, emotionless. He folded his arms across his chest for a moment before kneeling down next to the man.

The shopkeeper gaped. He retreated behind his glass counter again. "Hey, what did you do to 'im?" he asked stupidly, gesturing to Tsuzuki, arms still out in an empty hug. Muraki looked up, eyes blank. "He saw his past." Muraki answered simply. "Such a reaction is expected, of course."

Muraki raised a hand, trailing a long pale finger down Tsuzuki's wet cheeks. Tsuzuki shuddered with the contact, emitting another low wail. His hands clenched into fists before him, clutching the invisible figure he was holding. Muraki frowned slightly. He held Tsuzuki's chin with a hand, forcing Tsuzuki to look in his direction. Tsuzuki's glazed eyes refused to register Muraki's silver ones. Muraki finally released Tsuzuki, allowing the man to fall to the floor completely.

Muraki stood. With a glance to the shopkeeper, Muraki said "Put him outside. And don't repeat what you just saw" With that, the man strode from the store, white coat billowing behind him.

Hisoka sighed impatiently, running his hands though his hair. Tsuzuki left on patrol, leaving him with the paperwork. Hisoka was done fairly quickly, regardless of the buildup. He had no distractions, no enthusiastic voices shouting in his ears, telling him of how good the muffins in the staff room were.

The teenager leaned back on his chair causally, leaning his head back to look at the clock behind him. It was well past nine, and no word from Tsuzuki.

Hisoka straightened up and stood, walking out of the office. No matter how irresponsible that man was, that never happened before. And Tsuzuki was a man of habit.

Hisoka walked briskly down the hall. Many employees left already, their work done. Hisoka knew however that Tatsumi and Watari barely ever went home, regardless of work load.

The boy knocked on the door of Watari's lab. The lab door was painted an assortment of cheerful colors. The sign in front declared "Highly dangerous stuff going on. Only knock if it's lunchtime" Hisoka rolled his eyes. Watari was very intelligent, but him and Tsuzuki were truly two peas in a pod. Shoving their antics in Hokkaido out of his mind, Hisoka folded his arms across his chest, listening to a crash, and a yelp of surpise emitting from inside.

The doorknob turned and a blonde head poked out, soot streaked, eyes filled with excitement. "Hello Bon! Come to see what I was up to?" he asked, door still shielding whatever the lab held inside.

"Erm...Watari-san" Hisoka said lowly and politely. "Tsuzuki has not come back yet. I am wondering if I should pop down to Kyushu and see what's taking him."

Watari held a hand to his chin, thinking. "Hm...well...why don't you come in Bon" Watari swung open the door. Hisoka stepped in to see glittering scientific equipment. However, the lab was a mess. Cartons littered the desk around the computer. 003 perched on top of the monitor, giving a sleepy hoot.

Watari knocked a stack of folders from a stool onto the floor with a flourish. Hisoka perched on top of it, now nearly eye level with the scientist. Watari leaned against a counter, eyes sparkling mischeviously.

"Tsuzuki may be a little busy down in Kyushu, Bon. It's holiday season after all!" Watari absently stroked 003. Looking down at a lab report, Watari squinted, finally removing his glasses to wipe them on his hairbow, cleaning the soot off.

Hisoka shook his head. "No, I don't feel like that is it, Watari-san" His mind barely seemed to register the term "holiday-shopping". It held no signifigance to the boy. Whatever the case, Tsuzuki would have contacted him.

Watari looked up from the glasses in his hand. He perched them back on his nose, thinking. Bon did have a point. Tsuzuki said he would contact him with any present he did get for his partner. Watari received no call from Tsuzuki.

"Well, I see your point" Watari finally said, pushing himself off the counter. "I'll go down with you, and see where Tsuzuki went to" With a final preening to 003, Watari snatched the coat that hung from a chair, and motioned Hisoka out. Locking the door securly behind them, Watari pocketed the keys, steering Hisoka down the hall.

"On we go, Bon!"

The cold was brutal. Hisoka forgot his coat back at the Ministry, but ignored the chill rooting itself quickly in his skin. Watari noticed and offered half of his jacket. Hisoka refused politely, hugging himself, looking at the emptying streets.

"Wow, It's like Hokkaido here..." Watari observed, blonde hair whipping wildly out of its braid that trailed down his back. "I don't remember Kyushu like this. At least not since I last was here in the winter"

Hisoka shook his head with discomfort, but then shoved it down within him. Now was not the time. Now on Earth, he could get a better hold on Tsuzuki. Hisoka swiftly shut his eyes, picking through his connections with others. Watari stood in front of him, protecting him from the people who walked swiftly down the sidewalk.

The boy frowned as he felt Tsuzuki's connection. It was short, an indicator that Tsuzuki was nearby. However, the feeling that came along with it was trembling, unbalanced. Tsuzuki was crying. He was also in fear.

Terror quickly rose up within the boy, nearly swamping him to his knees. An aching, welling feeling tugged at the back of his throat. Loneliness gnawed at his insides. Hisoka felt his limbs begin to shake. Tsuzuki was a wreck.

Hisoka jerked his eyes back open, pulling on Watari's sleeve. "Something's happened" he said shortly. "I can follow him now."

Hisoka trotted quickly through the crowd, Watari close at his heels. Dodging cars at the busy intersection, Hisoka saw the long trail around the park. Large drifts built up along side it. A dark flap snapped in the wind from a large drift.

_Tsuzuki!_ Hisoka shouted to himself. Hisoka ran into the drift, quickly dropping to his knees next to the figure. Watari knelt down next to him, face alarmed. "Bon, well done" was all Watari said as he quickly dug out the snow around Tsuzuki. Hisoka helped, feeling another wave of panic eminated. His hands quivered with Tsuzuki's fear and emotion as he struggled lifting Tsuzuki from the snow onto his lap.

Tsuzuki's eyes were shut. Icy trails slid down his face, as his teeth chattered inbetween silent sobs. He hugged himself inside his large coat, knees brought up to his chest. Hisoka bit a lip, pushing Tsuzuki's hair from his eyes.

Watari layed a hand on Hisoka's shoulder. "He'll be okay" Watari said calmly. His eyes however shone with concern and slight anger. "We'll take him back now, and I'll look at him" Hisoka nodded, bringing Tsuzuki's head to his chest in an effort to keep him warm.

"How could this happen?" Tatsumi demanded angrily. He strode outside the Ministry's hospital door, hands clenched.

Watari and Hisoka stood before him, throwing worried looks toward the door, where Tsuzuki lay inside.

Tatsumi leaned against the door, and pushed his glasses up his nose wearily. "I want to find out what happened, and by whom" the secretary said fiercly. "Tsuzuki is not weak by a long shot. This was obviously a direct attempt to hurt him"

Hisoka looked up at this. Instinctively, he rubbed his arms, visually feeling the red scars that ran up his arms. "Muraki" he whispered simply.

Watari looked down, surprised. "Bon?" he asked.

Hisoka looked at Tatsumi. "Before Muraki, how many other people made specific attempts to hurt him?"

Tatsumi looked down, wearily rubbing his temples. "You're right, Kurosaki-kun" he mumbled. "I will contact Konoe right now and get current information on that doctor. Try to talk to him. I'll see him when I return"

Without another word, Tatsumi strode off, adjusting his glasses nervously.

Hisoka frowned, still rubbing his arms. Watari gave him a nudge. "Go on" Watari said kindly. "Go see him first. Take your time, I'll go after, okay?" Hisoka nodded a greatful thank you, and pushed the door open.

Tsuzuki lay underneath the covers, hugging himself around the knees. The nurse who helped in the wing strode over to Hisoka. "He is responsive now" she said lowly. "Be careful what you say though. Nothing too worrisome" She briskly turned around again, placing more tea by Tsuzuki's bed side, rearranging his pillows. Tsuzuki looked at her absently, as if wondering what she was doing. With a nod to Hisoka, she walked to the office in the back.

Hisoka walked quietly to Tsuzuki's bed, pulling up a chair beside him. Pushing hair out of Tsuzuki's eyes he asked quietly, "Hey, how are you doing?"

Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka with wide eyes. A sense of wonder, so it seemed. He lifted his chin out from the blankets. "W-why didn't you hug me back, Hisoka?" he asked quietly. His eyes shimmered.

Hisoka was taken aback. "Tsuzuki...you did not hug me...you went to go shopping and I found you." He frowned, laying a hand on Tsuzuki's forehead.

Tsuzuki pushed himself up higher. "I was sure I hugged you Hisoka. You were right there!" he said quietly, wearily.

Hisoka shook his head, leaning forward on his chair. "I don't remember, Tsuzuki. If you hugged me, I would have hugged back" he replied, hoping for a smile.

It came slowly. A shadow of a smile. "I hugged you, I felt better" he said, child-like. "Things happened to me, that scared me. I saw the butterflies, and the hospital walls. I wasn't here!"

Hisoka frowned. Hospital walls? His past. Hisoka thought to himself. He saw his past. What caused him to see his past so vividly?

"You were always here, Tsuzuki" Hisoka said, trying to sound comforting. "You aren't going anywhere. Relax, and then when you feel better, I'll take you somewhere to eat."

Tsuzuki lifted his arms in response. Hisoka looked down at the arms, then the sad, pleading face that went with them. With a small smile, Hisoka sat on the bed, and wrapped his arms around Tsuzuki's neck.

Tsuzuki smiled, blinking and a tear rolled down his cheek to meet Hisoka's face. He hugged tightly, feeling the warmth of another body. This was unlike the last hug he had with Hisoka in the hut. He felt Hisoka this time, and warmth rose from his stomach, enveloping him.


End file.
